


Just Fine

by AkiraLynn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Kimball would ask Tucker how things were going. Everyday Tucker said everything was just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

Tucker had no idea what to think of Kimball and to be completely fucking honest he's so apprehensive about her, maybe it's because all the women he seemed to run into as of the past few years happened to try to kill him. Ok maybe that was mostly Tucker's fault....ok completely his fault. Although Church helped with some of it. 

Kimball seemed like she wasn't going to try to kill him or fuck him over. Maybe it had something to do with that fact that his jokes had seemed to leave with Washington. Sometimes he would feel a joke rising from his lips but Wash telling him to "Please for the love of everything Tucker shut the fuck up" would enter his mind and the words would be lost.

Everyday Kimball would ask him how everyone was doing and everyday Tucker would tell her "Just fucking peachy."Tucker didn't ever elaborate and Kimball assumed that everything was fine and in a way it was, but it was wrong in so many other ways. 

Simmons was the definition of wreck, he was a stuttering mess around his team, and he figured that even if they weren't women he would be the same way. He'd made up this mantra of 'what would Sarge do' and sometimes Tucker caught him whispering it to himself, as if he was praying. He stayed closer to Grif than ever before most likely from fear of losing his long time friend. Frankly Tucker was quite sure that if Grif was taken rather than Sarge Simmons would not be able to function properly. 

Grif was a different story he was taking it all in stride. Well seemingly so at least. His complaining never stopped, and his snacking never stopped. Grif stayed Grif. Occasionally though Tucker would catch him in a place where Simmons wouldn't find(at least Grif hoped Simmons wouldn't find), smoking a cigarette and drinking something that Felix said was considered alcohol on this fucked up planet. Occasionally Tucker would join him. 

Caboose he was. He was the furthest thing Tucker had ever seen of not okay at least for Caboose. Church leaving was one thing. Freckles dying was one thing. Washington could have fixed it, but now he couldn't. Tucker did all he could for Caboose, but it didn't seem to be enough. Caboose had taken to sleeping with Tucker wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into Tucker's hair. Tucker never said a word and sometimes he welcomed it because Caboose was the biggest thing to home he had. 

As for himself. Tucker liked to think he was doing alright. Despite waking up screaming, and having panic attacks thinking of all the fucked up shit Locus could be doing. It would creep into his mind sometimes and on those days he was sure his squad hated him. He worked them like dogs and part of that was Washington's fault for leaving. Tucker understood though, he understood what Wash meant when he said he was training him for whatever was thrown their way. 

Tucker was going to train his squad hard, and help the others train theirs'. Tucker was not going to lose, he was going to kill Locus and get Washington back and then get everyone else back. 

The reason Tucker lied every time was because he knew everything would be alright again. They would rescue everyone. Church and Carolina had to come back at some point. Everything could and would be put back together and they would go on their way. It had to because if it didn't end up alright they were all going to die.


End file.
